


Queen To Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Olga and Marsha have a little time alone.RP Fic.





	Queen To Queen

Olga, The Queen of The Cossacks sat upon her thrown awaiting the arrival of her guest.

"Dahrling...."

Marsha's voice was soft but sweetly so as she entered the other woman's home. 

"I'm so sorry... have you been waiting long?"

Olga turned and looked at her guest, Marsha, The Queen of Diamonds.

 

"Daahhh Marsha my Darlingks. How are you, You keepings the Well yes?"

"Oh yes of course Dahrling... of course, some of my servants have been... caught out."

Marsha's only reaction was a slight shrug. 

"And you, my dearest? Keeping well I hope?"

"Da, my darlings, da I has been good."

"In that case... would you care to join me for a little... fun?"

"But of course Darlings. Life is not worth the living...if no fun is to be had."

"I assume the bedroom is still... the same room?"

"Da it is. Yahh."

Marsha had smiled, moving away and towards the bedroom, already kicking free her shoes and slowly stripping herself down, leaving a trail of clothing for Olga to follow. She was soon settled, naked, on the bed. Olga smiled and followed...shedding her own clothes as she went. So she too was naked when she walked into the bedroom. 

"Come... join me, my precious..."

Olga came and joined Marsha on the bed. Marsha had purred happily, moving to kiss Olga sweetly. 

"My darling..."

Her voice was a low purr, her smile tender as she added. 

"I've missed you, my delicate doll."

Olga murred and kissed back.

"And I have missed you to my Darling Gemskie."

Marsha had smiled. 

"Oh I was always yours darling..."

Her voice was light and tender even as she ran a hand slowly over Olga's stomach and up to cup and caress her breasts. Olga murred. 

"So beautiful..."

Marsha's voice was soft, almost reverential. Her touch light as she trailed her hand slowly south. Olga continued to murr and also began to pant a little. Marsha soon began to gently tease Olga's clit. Olga mewed. 

"My darling..."

Marsha purred, moving to slowly push in and set a pace. Olga gasped and arched. Marsha smiled, steadying the pace and keeping her gaze fixed on Olga. Olga mewed and looked deep into Marsha's eyes. Marsha had smiled, moving to kiss Olga as she slowly upped her pace. Olga mewed and began gently raking her nails over Marsha's back. Marsha had murred softly into the kiss, her pace picking up even as she continued to kiss, and caress, Olga. Olga soon mewed and came apart. Marsha had smiled, slowly easing Olga down from the orgasm, her lips brushing Olga's again. 

"My dearest Olga..."


End file.
